The Brother-Sister Pokemon Champion
by tmntsaintseiya
Summary: kalau yang namanya Poke-champion, biasanya 1 orang doang. Tapi gimana kalau misalnya Poke-championnya itu 2 orang kakak beradik? Apa aja Pokemon Teamnya? Trainer: Japan or Kiku Honda and my OC (Tesya Kinoa) together with other nation. I don't own Hetalia nor Pokemon, kalo iya aku bakalan bikin Japan punya Pikachu buat battle. Plot taken: Pokemon Black 2/White 2 story


The Brother-Sister Pokemon Champion

(A Axis Power: HetaliaxPokemon fanfiction)

Sum: kalau yang namanya Poke-champion, biasanya 1 orang doang. Tapi gimana kalau misalnya Poke-championnya itu 2 orang+kakak beradik? Apa aja Pokemon Teamnya? Trainer: Japan or Kiku Honda and my OC (Tesya Kinoa) together with other nation. I don't own Hetalia nor Pokemon, kalo iya aku bakalan bikin Japan punya Pikachu buat battle. Plot taken: Pokemon Black 2/White 2 story

Chap. 1: Starter that taken!

''Ah?! Beneran Kiku nii-san?! Kita bakalan dapat Pokemon?!'', jerit Tesya.

''Astaga, Tesya-chan... Suaranya jangan kencang-kencang dong... Kayak to'a gak tuh suara, sadar gak?'', keluh Kiku sambil menutup telinganya dengan tangannya.

''Maaf, Kiku nii-san'', kata Tesya pelan sambil menunduk. Well, kakak beradik ini sudah menjadi champion di 4 region berturut-turut dengan pilihan starter yang berbeda. Kalo dicatat menurut catatannya Alfred, list Pokemon starternya mereka itu:

1. Region Kanto: Kiku pilih Charmender (male) dan Tesya pilih Squirtle (male). Charmender milik Kiku dinamai Rizado dan Squirtle milik Tesya dinamai Quirt. Mereka berdua berhasil menangkap Legendary Pokemon yaitu Articuno yang ditangkap oleh Tesya yang ia namai Arcino dan Moltres yang ditangkap Kiku yang ia namai Fai.

2. Region Johto: Kiku pilih Cyndaquil (male) dan Tesya pilih Chikorita (female). Cyndaquil milik Kiku dinamai Arashi dan Chikorita milik Tesya dinamai Chika. Bicara soal legendary Pokemon, mereka sama sekali tidak menangkapnya.

3. Region Hoenn: hanya Kiku yang mengambil starter, yaitu seekor Mudkip (male) yang ia namai Migoru. Sedangkan Tesya, menangkap seekor Altaria (female) yang ia namai Alta dan seekor Skitty (female) yang ia namai Skitit. Ia diberi seekor Pichu (female) oleh seseorang yang ia namai Picharin yang rumornya banyak terdapat di Johto. Tesya juga sukses menangkap Legendary Pokemon Latias yang ia namai Lasha.

4. Region Sinnoh: Kiku pilih Turtwig (male) dan Tesya mengambil Chimchar (male). Turtwig milik Kiku dinamai Toru dan Chimchar milik Tesya dinamai Chim. Sehari setelah mendapatkan starter, Tesya mendapat starter Pokemon Region Sinnoh yang terakhir yaitu Piplup (female) yang Kiku dan Tesya temukan terluka di hutan. Kelihatannya sang pemilik membuangnya. Piplup tersebut menjadi milik Tesya yang ia namai Plupi. Legendary Pokemon lagi-lagi mereka tidak menangkapnya.

''Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, secara gak langsung kita akan ambil starter lagi'', kata Kiku pelan. Tesya menganggukkan kepalanya.

''Bicara soal starter, kita disuruh menemui seorang gadis yang bernama Bianca yang merupakan asistennya Professor Juniper'', lanjut Kiku setelah ia bertelpon ria dengan kakaknya, yang juga menjadi kakak angkat Tesya, yaitu Wang Yao yang bekerja untuk Professor Juniper.

''Ketemuannya di mana?'', tanya Tesya. Kiku menaruh tangannya di dagunya sambil berpikir.

''Aspertia lookout. Mungkin...'', kata Kiku sambil memakaikan Xtransceiver miliknya dan tak lupa ia memakaikan Xtransceiver yang satunya lagi ke tangan Tesya.

''Ok deh. Kita ke sana!'', kata Tesya sambil mengepalkan tinjunya ke udara. Kiku hanya geleng-geleng melihat adiknya ini.

Setelah keluar dari rumah untuk ke Aspartia bridge, mereka bertemu Bad Touch Trio yang lagi heboh-hebohnya ngomongin Pokemon paling kece badai menurut pendapat masing-masing.

''Roserade itu kan kece, cantik, dan menawan sepertiku. Ohonhonhonhon~''

''Enak aja, yang awesome kayak gue itu Starly''

''Lu, lu pada salah semua. Boufellant yang keren''

''Kalian makhluk-makhluk mesum ngapain sih ngalingin jalan?'', protes Tesya sambil berkacak pinggang.

''Eh, Tesya ya. Emang kau ama Kiku mau ngapain?'', tanya Gilbert, sang leader dari BTT dengan gaya yang menurutnya 'Awesome' tapi menurut Tesya 'Asem'.

''Gilbert-san, aku sama Tesya-chan mau ngambil Pokemon starternya Region Unova di Aspertia lookout'', jawab Kiku.

''Uooooh! Awesome! Gue ikut!'', seru Gilbert.

''Kiku nii-san serius mau ngajak nih makhluk 'asem' untuk petualangan kita? Aku lebih mending Antonio'', protes Tesya.

''Antonio-san lagi mau berusaha untuk mengalahkan Gym Leader Nimbasa City'', kata Kiku. ''Itulah kenapa kita bertiga saja''.

''Francis?'', tanya Tesya.

''Dia diban selama sebulan untuk gak ikut Gym Battle gara-gara ketauan nyuri Pokemon orang'', kata Kiku sweardrop. Tesya jawsdrop.

Akhirnya, Kiku, Tesya, dan Gilbert berlomba- lomba untuk siapa yang cepat sampai di tempat itu.

''Hey, kalian tahu kan aku ini bukan burung unta yang kuat berlari...'', keluh Kiku.

''Ayolah Kiku, kita udah mau nyampe. Adikmu aja lebih awesome darimu. Kesesese~'', ejek Gilbert.

''Woey! Jangan sibuk sendiri! Ayo cepetan'', gerutu Tesya.

Sesampainya di sana, mereka bertemu seorang gadis sedang melihat pemandangan di tempat itu.

''Lho, itu kan-''

''Wah, akhirnya bisa bertemu kalian. Senang bertemu dengan kalian. Aku Bianca'', kata gadis itu, lalu ia setengah berlari ke arah Gilbert, Kiku, dan Tesya. Ia mengeluarkan semacam kapsul besar yang berisikan 3 poke ball.

''Ta-daa! Pokemon yang akan jadi partnermu ada di dalam sini'', kata Bianca sambil memencet tombol di kapsul itu dan membuat kapsul tersebut terbuka.

''Awesome! Aku pilih yang ini!'', kata Gilbert sambil mengambil Poke ball yang ada di tengah.

''Gilbert-san jangan terlalu tergesa-gesa mengambil keputusan. Nanti hasilnya tak sesuai yang diharapkan'', Kiku memberi nasihat sambil mengambil Poke ball yang berada di sisi kiri kapsul itu.

''Kiku nii-san ngambil type air?'', tanya Tesya. Kiku mengangguk.

''Kyaaaaa! Aku dapat type daun! Senangnya!'', jerit Tesya senang sambil mengambil poke ball di sisi kanan kapsul itu.

''Eh, kalo gitu aku dapet type apa dong? Type normal? Nanti jadinya unawesome dong!'', gerutu Gilbert.

''Starter gak ada type normal, makhluk 'asem', adanya juga yang kau pegang itu type api!'', omel Tesya sambil ngejitak Gilbert.

''Ok, sekarang keluarkan Pokemon yang di Poke Ball kalian'', perintah Bianca. Mereka bertiga melempar Poke Ball tersebut dan...

''Tepig te tepig...!''

''Osha osha''

''Snivy sni snivy...''

''Wah, i-ini Tepig! Awesome!'', teriak Gilbert bangga.

''Keren... Aku dapat Oshawott'', kata Kiku.

''Kyaaaaa! Snivy! Keren!'', jerit Tesya senang.

''Itulah partner kalian selama berpetualang di Region Unova ini'', kata Bianca sambil tersenyum.

''Ano... Bicara soal bertualang, kita udah ambil Pokemon kita yang lain?'', tanya Kiku.

''Udah kusiapin, Kiku nii-san. Di tasnya nii-san itu ada Rizado, Toru, dan Fai'', kata Tesya.

''Kuusahakan kutangkap 1 Pokemon di region ini. Kau sendiri?'', kata Kiku sambil bertanya.

''*Chim, Plupi, Picharin, Lasha, sama Alta'', kata Tesya.

''Baiklah, Tepig ini kunamai Pig-Ter! Dia akan awesome sepertiku!'', kata Gilbert dengan gaya 'Asem (?)'nya.

''Oshawott nama Jepangnya itu Mijumaru, kunamai dia Mimaru'', kata Kiku.

''Snivy menawan ini kunamai saja Ivy'', kata Tesya simple.

''Che, Kiku memberi nama berdasarkan nama Jepangnya. Tesya namainnya berdasarkan Pokemon itu, lalu ia pendekin'', gerutu Gilbert yang langsung Tesya berikan hadiah berupa jitakan keras khasnya.

''Sakit!'', jerit Gilbert sambil memegang kepalanya.

''Salahmu kau menghinaku'', protes Tesya. Kiku hanya geleng-geleng.

''Aku ingin adakan battle antara kau dan aku yang 'Awesome' ini Tesya!'', seru Gilbert sambil menunjuk Tesya.

''Wah, tantanganmu kuterima'', balas Tesya penuh semangat.

''A-ano... Kalian gak sadar ini terlalu tergesa-gesa...?'', tanya Kiku pelan.

''Sudahlah, mereka sudah yakin akan diri sendiri. Aku juga seperti Gilbert 2 tahun yang lalu saat masih jadi trainer seperti kalian'', kata Bianca yang diselingi tawa kecilnya.

''Ok, pertarungan kumulai! Ayo keluar, Pig-Ter!'', teriak Gilbert sambil melempar Poke Ball, lalu keluarlah Tepig milik Gilbert.

''Aku tak mau kalah! Ayo Ivy!'', seru Tesya sambil melempar Poke Ballnya, lalu keluarlah Snivy milik Tesya.

''Ok-''

''Ivy, gunakan Leer!'', perintah Tesya pada Ivy. Ivy menggunakan Leer yang sukses membuat pertahanan Pig-Ter menurun.

''Wah, dia main state! Pig-Ter, tackle attack!'', perintah Gilbert pada Tepignya.

''Gilbert, aku rasa Pokemonku yang ini dari segi base speed dia cepat, jadi hati-hati saja. Ivy, menghindar!'', Tesya memberikan perintah pada Snivynya dan Ivy berhasil menghindari serangan Pig-Ter.

''Ivy, use Tackle!'', perintah Tesya. Ivy menubruk Pig-Ter sebagai serangan dan Pig-Ter kehilangan setengah darahnya.

''Pig-Ter, tail whip!'', perintah Gilbert. State pertahanan Ivy menurun.

''Ivy, serang Tepignya dengan tackle attack!'', perintah Tesya. Ivy berhasil membuat Pig-Ter pingsan.

''Sial, aku kalah'', kata Gilbert. ''Kembalilah Pig-Ter''.

''Ivy, kembalilah'', kata Tesya sambil memasukkan Ivy ke Poke Ball

''Sini, kuobati Pokemon kalian dulu'', kata Bianca, lalu dia menggunakan semacam teknologi yang mengembalikan energi Ivy dan Pig-Ter ke kondisi semula.

''Heh...! Kiku, kaulah lawan keduaku!'', kata Gilbert sambil menunjuk Kiku.

''Etou... Kau yakin soal ini? Tapi kalau kalah, kau sendiri ke PC ya untuk heal Pokemonmu'', kata Kiku.

''Ok, aku siap!'', kata Gilbert. Lalu ia keluarkan Pig-Ter.

''Ayo, Mimaru!'', seru Kiku sambil melempar Poke Ballnya, lalu keluarlah Oshawott milik Kiku.

''Mimaru, tackle attack!'', perintah Kiku. Mimaru menubruk Pig-Ter dan Critical Hit! Energi Pig-Ter tersisa 1/4.

''Eh, kenapa bisa begini?'', tanya Gilbert.

''State Sp. Attack milik Oshawott lebih besar dari Tepig, Tepig statenya itu besar di attack. Snivy statenya itu besar di Speed'', kata Kiku memberi penjelasan.

''Begitu ya? Ok! Pig-Ter, serangan tackle!'', perintah Gilbert. Serangan Pig-Ter membuat energi Mimaru berkurang 1/6.

''Serangan akhir! Mimaru, tackle!'', perintah Kiku dan Mimaru berhasil mengalahkan Pig-Ter.

''Pig-Ter, kembalilah. Wah melawan kalian berdua itu butuh perjuangan ya. Tapi aku tak mau kalah dengan kalian, aku yakin aku pasti bisa!'', seru Gilbert sambil berlari ke PC.

''Teman kalian itu penuh semangat ya...'', kata Bianca.

''Sangat, lebih tepatnya... Bianca-san'', kata Kiku.

Setelah itu, mereka diperkenalkan pada PC yang telah bergabung dengan Poke Mart di dalamnya. Setelah selesai urusan di Poke Mart, mereka bertemu Francis dan Antonio di depan PC.

''Antonio-san, Francis-san? Ada apa nih?'', tanya Kiku.

''Ini, pemberian dari tetanggamu untuk kalian berdua, yaitu running shoes'', kata Antonio sambil menyerahkan sepatu itu pada Kiku dan Tesya. Kakak beradik itu langsung memakaikan sepatu tersebut.

''Dan ini peta Region Unova'', kata Francis sambil menyerahkan peta itu.

''Petanya kok ada 3?'', tanya Tesya.

''Satu untukmu, satu untukku... Yang satunya buat siapa, Francis-san?'', tanya Kiku sambil menyerahkan 1 peta pada Tesya.

''Satu lagi buat Gilbert. Antarkan ya'', kata Antonio.

''Ok deh, kami pergi'', kata Tesya.

''Hati-hati di perjalanan!'', kata Francis sambil melambaikan tangannya.

**P.S: (*) itu adalah tim Pokemonku asli kumainin di Pokemon Black 2. Jadi list partynya itu yang 5 Pokemon yang disebutin Tesya di atas, ditambah 1 lagi yaitu Ivy si Snivy. Kan cucok gitu XD Oh iya, makasih mau baca fic aneh, abal, panjang yang bikin mata orang sakit ini ya. T.B.C di chapter 2 nya minna-san *dikerubutin sekumpulan Minccino***


End file.
